Passion Beyond Compare
by animelover4242564
Summary: Before everyone found each other on Earth, they knew each other. Well, Goku, Chi Chi, Bulma and Vegeta did. Turns out, they were all royalty to the saiyan race on planet Vegeta. (I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters, so yeah.) Don't forget, reviews are a writer's best friend! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The planet was named Vegeta. It didn't start that way, it was Tuffle, until King Vegeta took over. About five years after the creation of Vegeta, a prince was born. Vegeta, the son of King Vegeta and Queen Rosicheena, was born to be the prince of the saiyan race. Ten years after Vegeta's birth, Prince Tarble was born. But they weren't the only royalty of the planet. They were the Northern princes. There was a ruler for all directions. North, South, East and West.

King James and Queen Elizabeth, of the East, were blessed with a daughter. She was the princess of the East. Princess Starfire, was a beauty beyond compare. She had long black hair that she kept up in a bun most of the time, but when it was down, it went a little past her shoulders. Her saiyan armor was red, like lava. It was a two piece suit, a mini-skirt and a tank top like shirt. She wore a red cape attached to the tank top's back.

King Bardock and Queen Fasha, of the West, were blessed with two sons, who were five years apart in age. Their first-born son was given the name Raditz. Their youngest son was given the name Kakarot. Both grew to be fine men, and Kakarot was declared heir to his father. Raditz wore a full spandex suit that was gray, with a chest plate over that was black. Kakarot wore a full spandex suit that was gold and a chest plate over that was black. Raditz held a grudge against Kakarot for being heir, and was planning an attack against him.

King Vilkus and the late Queen Beverly, of the South, were blessed with two stunningly gorgeous beautiful daughters. The oldest, Juliet, wore a dress of armor that was pink. She had a body that made men drop to their knees before her. She was a snotty spoiled brat, and she loved it. The youngest, looked the most like their mother, and seemed even more beautiful than her older sister. They were three years apart in age, and Kidagakash was the tender age of one when Queen Beverly passed away. Now, Kidagakash makes it a point to become a strong warrior to be just as great, if not greater, than her mother. She wore a two piece armor suit. The top was a bra-like piece that was getting too small to cover everything, so part of her boobs stuck out. The bottom was a bikini-like piece. Both pieces were purple, and she had a matching cape. Her hair was long, all the way to her butt, and she normally kept it up. It was a deep crimson color, almost seeming like she dyed her hair with blood. Because there were no sons born into this family, the strongest daughter was to take over. And the strongest was Kidagakash.

There was a special school set aside for the royal families. Vegeta, Starfire, Kakarot, and Kidagakash were all the same age. So of course, they had classes together. Class was normally silent, but something was different today. There was no teacher, so the four saiyans were alone in the classroom. Starfire was in her armor, and the only one who wasn't was Kakarot. "We should be prepared at all times for battle," Kidagakash said to him.

"And who's to say I'm not?" Kakarot replied. He removed the shirt he had on, to reveal his armor.

"Whatever," Kidagakash said as she got up and walked to the back of the classroom. Everything was hard for her to do, because it reminded her of her mother. Mother's been dead for fifteen years, Kidagakash said to herself. I really miss her. She looked up only to find Prince Vegeta, the most important, looking at her. "What do you want?" she asked him, in sort of a cocky way.

"Just wondering how you and Starfire manage to fight on the very cold planets we are sent to to take over. I mean, look at the armor you two wear," Vegeta said in an even more cocky manner.

"It's not hard. A true saiyan warrior is trained in these harsh conditions to be able to stand them in the future," Kidagakash snapped at him. He wasn't really thinking that, well kind of. He also thought Kidagakash was a breathtaking sight. He admired her ability. She was one of the strongest on the planet. Even he himself, was no match for Kidagakash.

"I've been wondering Kidagakash," Starfire started, "do you have a nickname? Your name is long."

"I prefer to be called Kidagakash, but if you really must, you may call me Kida," Kidagakash replied. She wasn't used to a nickname, so she would have to get used to this.

"Is anyone else worried about the war that's coming up? And they expect a bunch of sixteen year olds to be the front line," Kakarot said.

"I'm ready for anything that might happen," Kida said.

"Same here," Vegeta stated.

"I'm a little worried," Starfire said. They continued to talk about this subject, until classes ended.

~Kidagakash's POV~

_Man, I think I may like Prince Vegeta._ I thought to myself. I've seen him around here and there, but I never really got to know him before. I was training in the gym back home. I didn't have the heart to tell my friends that I have to move to a new planet. "Well well, aren't you working hard," Vegeta said standing in the doorway.

"Who let you in here?" I asked, startled by his sudden appearance.

"The guards, they can't exactly refuse a prince now can they?" he said looking around.

"What do you want?" I said putting the weights down I had been holding.

I want to go out with you later if that's okay," he said coming by her.

"If you want to take me out, then you have to prove you're worthy to do so," I started, "you have to ask my father, and I don't know how he will react, and you have to beat me in a fight."

"Oh, I already asked your father, I've been here for a few hours now," Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alrighty then, now you have to beat me," I said. We went out to the middle of the floor. We got ready to fight each other. He lunged himself at me with full speed, and I hit him to the ground. I picked him up and threw him against the wall. When he regained balance, he looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. He lunged at me again, this time knocking me to the ground.

After our fight ended, I agreed to go out with Vegeta. We took a walk through the forest behind my house. We talked about this and that, and I showed him my favorite spot. "I come here when I miss Mother," I told Vegeta. He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. "Don't look at me with that pain in your eyes," I said looking over at Vegeta. My Mother died, because of his father. She had gone over to ask if my older sister was there, but King Vegeta had her killed. The whole planet mourned because of how my mother was able to keep peace, but things have been crazy since she died.

Vegeta leaned in closer, and before I knew what was going on, he kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2: Earth Bound

Here I am, alone in the woods with Prince Vegeta, and I was kissing him. I don't want to get close to anyone, because I have to leave. It's going to break his heart. _Was I really going to do this?_ _Could I really be low enough to break his heart?_ We decided to continue walking and he held my hand.

Time passed and Vegeta and I grew closer together. I decided to give this a chance, but I was leaving soon. The war was over, but we were still dealing with Lord Frieza and his men. The four of us, actually, had become very close. It was time for classes again, and we all arrived in our armor. Vegeta and I walked into the classroom to find Kakarot and Starfire kissing in the corner. "Of all the places...you two have to do that here?" I asked as they jumped from the sound of my voice.

"Sorry," Kakarot said as he took Starfire's hand and lead her to the seats.

"Welcome students," the teacher said entering the room.

"Good morning," we all said back to her.

"Oh, Kidagakash, your father wants you to say goodbye because you're leaving sooner than he thought. He said you have twenty minutes," the teacher said, noticing me holding Vegeta's hand.

"Oh, alright then, could you tell my father I'll be out soon and give me time alone with them?" I asked as I stood up. I let go of Vegeta's hand and went and sat on the teacher's desk in the front. I waited until the teacher left to give my father the message, and then even then, I didn't know how I was going to do this. I felt the warm tears run down my face.

I looked into the eyes of my three best friends, which one of them was the man I loved. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I took a deep breath. I needed to do this before I ran out of time. "Well, you see, my father go a job as a normal man on another planet. He doesn't want to be here if Lord Frieza is planning anything bad. I have to leave, with my family, I'm so sorry," I said as I threw my head in my hands and cried.

"Kida, it's okay, I understand," Starfire said coming to me. She grabbed me into a huge hug. "Just be safe, and never forget me okay?" she asked as she hugged me.

"I'll never forget any of you," I said as I hugged Kakarot. I looked over at Vegeta, and saw something I never thought I'd see. He was crying. I knew this would break his heart. "Vegeta," I said as I walked over by him. He grabbed me and put his head on my shoulder and cried. I held onto him.

"What planet?" he finally asked.

"Earth," I answered just as my father entered the room. Kakarot and Starfire got down on one knee, as did Kakarot. Vegeta looked at my father and gave a little bow. "Father," I said.

"It's time to leave now sweetheart," he said as he turned to leave.

"Goodbye my friends," I said as I waved and left the room.

**~Ten Years Later~**

I missed planet Vegeta. I missed home. I heard that Frieza had blown it up, and I didn't know what happened to Starfire, Kakarot, and Vegeta. My father died, of a broken heart, because my sister had refused to leave with us. I was taken in by a family in West City, and I was happy with the life I was living. I hid the fact that I was a saiyan. I also had changed my name. I was no longer Kidagakash, I was Bulma. Bulma Briefs. I took the last name of my new family, because they said I could. I was working for my "new father's" company. I would head it if he died. My mother and father walked into the dining room, and my mother had tea and cake.

No one could ever replace my birth parents and sister, but I needed these people. My father asked me to do him a favor and go talk to a friend of his, the Ox King, about the plans he wanted for his daughter's house. He was building a house for her and her new husband. I was flying in a hover car flying toward a place called Mount Paozu. That's where I was meeting with Ox King. "Hello up there!" he called to me as I flew down.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Briefs' daughter, Bulma Briefs," I said as I walked over and shook his hand.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ox King. My daughter and her husband should be here soon, but I'll fill you in a bit." He started explaining the plans for the house and the land, and that's when I saw them. Starfire and Kakarot. "Ah, here they are, my daughter, Chi-Chi and her husband Goku," he said as he motioned them over.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, I'm Bulma. Bulma Briefs," I said as I hugged Chi-Chi and then Goku. I recognized them, but they wouldn't recognize me. I cut my hair to my shoulders and it wasn't crimson anymore. It was blue. It almost matched the shade of my eyes. I looked completely different from my saiyan self. I had to do this, in case something like this happened.

"So, can we start building?" Ox King asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be back with some stuff and I will help," I said as I gathered my papers.

"Okay. See you in a while," Chi-Chi said as she waved and clung to Goku's arm.

"Okay," I said taking off. I got what I needed and came back. I saw a little boy running around, and Chi-Chi called for him.

"Bulma, this is our son, Gohan," Chi-Chi said.

"Well, hello there Gohan. It's nice to meet you, I'm Bulma," I said smiling at the child, who looked about four years old. We finished the house in one day, and they invited me to have dinner with them, and I couldn't refuse. Just as we started dinner though, there was a knock on the door, and Raditz stumbled in and kidnapped Gohan. They flew off and Goku went with them. I looked at Chi-Chi and grabbed her and went into the aircraft and we followed them, hoping little gohan was safe.


	3. Chapter 3: Truths

"Raditz, stop this. You don't have to take this out on my son," I heard Goku say as Chi-Chi and I came up behind him.

"You brought this on yourself Kakarot," Raditz called back. Next thing we knew, little Gohan's power level went crazy and he escaped from Raditz and was in Chi-Chi's arms. We all looked at the child, and he just looked off in the distance. Goku and Raditz fought, and in the end, Goku had Raditz on the ground, and he was gasping as he had his last moments on Earth. "Two more saiyans will arrive in a year. Prince Vegeta, and his right hand man, Nappa," Raditz said with his dying breath.

"I think I'm going to do some training, and I'm going to do it with Gohan if that's okay," Goku said looking at Chi-Chi.

"Your joking right Goku?" she asked him.

"Please Chi-Chi?" Goku asked giving her a puppy dog lip.

"Oh alright," she finally said. No one could resist the lip. Kakarot always had a way of doing that.

"Thanks Chi-Chi! See you next year!" Goku yelled as he flew off with Gohan.

"My husband can be such a child sometimes," Chi-Chi said smiling at me. Since it was just the two of us, I was going to tell her the truth. I wanted Starfire to know at least.

"How have you been, Starfire?" I asked her.

"What? How do you know that name?" she asked me.

"We grew up together. On planet Vegeta," I said.

"You must have the wrong person, I'm sorry," she said looking at the ground and turned away from me.

"When you were five, you fell down a hill and ripped your new dress. You didn't want your mom to find out, so you sewed it back together yourself," I told her. She whipped around and tears started running down her face.

"I only told one person about that. She was with me when it happened, so she helped. Her name is Kidagakash," Chi-Chi said.

"Don't you remember the day she left? She said she was going to Earth. Aren't you a little bit curious to find out what she's doing now?" I asked.

"If there was a way I could find out, yes," Chi-Chi said drying her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"She found a new family. Her sister, mother, and father are dead now. Her new family is kind, she is heir to a company called Capsule Corporation. She has changed a lot since planet Vegeta," I said looking at Chi-Chi.

"Where is she now?" she asked me.

"She is...umm...she's standing right in front of you," I said holding my arms out.

"Oh my gosh. Bulma? Your Kidagakash? Oh my gosh!" she shrieked as she threw herself in my arms.

"Yes, but you can't tell Kakarot. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay, this will be our little secret," Chi-Chi said as she hugged me again.

"Vegeta, he's evil now isn't he? Trying to defeat Goku still?" I asked.

"Yeah, before Frieza came, they fought everyday. It was getting out of hand, and then Goku left so Vegeta swore he would hunt him down. I guess they know where we ran to," Chi-Chi said.

"How was Vegeta after I left?" I asked. I saw the pain in her eyes. I wanted this answer, but I didn't want this answer.

"He went ballistic. He stopped coming to school, obeying his father, eating, when I came to check on him one day, he was holding a picture of you in his arms and was crying," she said.

"I miss him so much," I said. I thought about our first kiss. I sighed remembering and Chi-Chi and I decided to go back to her house.

"So, when do you plan on telling Goku? We all missed you a lot," Chi-Chi said as she poured us some tea.

"I don't know, Chi-Chi," I said as I drank mine. We sat and talked for a while and then said our goodbyes. I had to get home to help my father and tell him that everything worked out today. I made my way back to Capsule Corp and turned the hover car back into it's capsule before entering the house.

"Well, look who's back," my father said as I entered the dining room.

"Hi Dad," I said as I came over and kissed his cheek. "Where's Mom?" I asked.

"Upstairs taking a bath," Dad replied. "How did everything with Ox King go today?"

"It went well. We managed to look at the land and build the house today," I said looking at him after I poured myself some coffee.

"Did you meet his daughter Chi-Chi?" my father asked.

"Yes." We had a little more small talk, but then I excused myself and went into my office to work. I was a little behind, so I wanted to get caught up. I worked into the wee hours of the morning, and then ended up crashing in my chair at my desk. I got everything done, so I guess it was okay.

When I woke up, I realized that I should train a little before Vegeta and Nappa arrive next year. I built myself a room in my house, where I could do some training in different levels of gravity. The gravity room was just what I needed. I trained for about two hours a day and next thing I knew, a year had passed.

Today was the day that Nappa and Vegeta would arrive. I was nervous, to see how much Vegeta changed in eleven years. I could tell who Goku and Chi-Chi were, but they had grown up. Before I went to meet up with Chi-Chi, I tried on my armor, just for the hell of it. It still fit me, and I was surprised. I looked great in it! I couldn't believe it. I decided to put clothes over my armor, just in case I was needed today.

We arrived on the battlefield, and Goku was really anxious and so was Gohan. Chi-Chi and I stayed behind. When Goku wasn't looking, Chi-Chi grabbed me and dragged me behind some trees. She showed me that her armor still fit. I was surprised her's fit her still too. I showed her I was wearing mine. She looked at me funny and I told her it was just in case Goku and Gohan needed me, and I would tell them if it came to that. She hugged me and we went back out, and that's when I noticed that there were two huge power levels heading straight for Earth. I recognized them. Vegeta and Nappa were almost here. They landed about twenty miles in front of us. We waited until they came to us. Chi-Chi took off the clothes that were covering her saiyan armor.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Kakarot and Starfire," Vegeta said getting out. "And an Earthling woman," he said, referring to me. He then noticed Gohan, who looked like both Goku and Chi-Chi. "Oh my Frieza, Kakarot and Starfire had a baby," he said laughing to himself.

All hell broke loose and Vegeta and Goku had an all out war. They fought for five hours, and they were both almost dead. Vegeta killed Nappa in an attempt to get Goku to join his side. About halfway through the battle, we were joined by some of Chi-Chi and Goku's friends. Krillin, a bald short Earthling, was just about to finish Vegeta off, but Goku told him to let him go. Krillin did, and Vegeta left Earth. "Thank you Krillin. YOu know me, I know how bad he is, but I'm not that kind of a fighter," Goku said when we gathered around him.

"Let's take him to Capsule Corp, where he get get good medical attention," I said looking at him.

"Who are you anyway?" Krillin asked me as he, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Puar, Oolong, and some others watched me.

"My name is Bulma Briefs, Vice president of Capsule Corperation. My father runs the company," I said looking at them.

"Okay then," Krillin said.

"Listen to her. I'm in rough shape. I know her, it's okay," Goku said, breathlessly. We loaded him onto a spaceship and headed to West City. Yamcha said he would fly the ship, so I could help with Goku. "Bulma, I know who you really are," Goku said, already feeling better.

"I kind of figured you would notice," I said looking at him.

"Frieza isn't dead, he still lives," Goku said.

"I know, but Vegeta can't find out about me. I will take you to Namek, where Frieza plans to look for the dragonballs, to become immortal," I said digging on a bag. I pulled out the device I created with the help of my father, when I first learned about this stuff. "This is called the Dragon Radar. It will help us find the dragonballs before the tyrant can," I said looking at everyone.

"I think Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan and I will make this journey," Goku said looking at everyone else.

"Why?" Krillin asked.

"Because, we're all saiyans. Chi-Chi's real name is Starfire, and Bulma's is Kidagakash. My name is Kakarot, but we changed them after running from our home planet," Goku said, being almost fully healed now. We had arrive at my house, and had him in intensive care.

"WHAT?!" the rest of the crew yelled.

"Yes, it's true," we said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4: Namek Bound

I got the spaceship ready to go to Namek. Everyone knew I was a saiyan. Everyone but Vegeta. I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. I couldn't get over breaking everyone's hearts like that. I got everything ready, and I shared some important news with Goku and Chi-Chi. I told them how hard I trained after I left, and told them I could reach the level of Super Saiyan 2, more commonly known as Ascended Saiyan. "That's incredible," Goku said looking at me.

"You got that right," Chi-Chi said looking at me.

"How about you guys?" I asked wanting, so desperately, to change the subject.

"Super is all," they both answered blushing.

"Oh, really?" I asked. They nodded at me. "How about Gohan?" I asked looking at the sleeping boy.

"He can go Super as well," they said. I could tell by the way they looked at Gohan that he was their pride and joy. I wished I could have a baby. It looked like fun. "Bulma?" Goku asked, worriedly.

"Hmm?" I said snapped back to reality. "Oh, I think I'm going to train for a while," I said as I made my way out of the room.

**~Vegeta's POV~**

What was that clown thinking? He passed up a great opportunity. I need to become stronger than him! I need to get out of here! I need to breathe, calm down. Yelling at myself isn't going to help me any. I am currently in a regeneration tank aboard Lord Frieza's ship. I don't know why I stayed here. I wanted to go off on my own, but I wanted to kill him. I needed to kill him after what me did to me, and the saiyan race.

I was told that before Frieza destroyed Vegeta, he targeted all the saiyans that moved or were out on missions, meaning that Kidagakash was probably dead. What am I thinking? She can't be dead! I don't know how I lived this long without her. I was completely shattered when she left. I didn't know what to do with myself. "Prince Vegeta, your recovery is almost complete," I heard Frieza say from outside the tank.

I really hate that voice of his. We are currently heading to planet Namek. I was planning to find the dragonballs and wish for immortality so I could defeat Frieza. But, if I keep remembering her, then I won't be able to.

**~Chi-Chi's POV~**

I wonder what's gotten into her. Maybe we shouldn't do this. I know how bad it broke Vegeta's heart when Kida left, but I think it hurt her more. Vegeta probably believes we all died. That Frieza killed us. "Chi?" Goku's voice called from somewhere behind me.

"Yes Goku? Where's Gohan?" I asked looking over at him.

"He went into the gravity room with Bulma. Are you okay?" he asked walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes, I was just thinking about Vegeta, and the day Kida left. It was heartbreaking," I said as he wiped away tears from my eyes.

"But at least we know that both of them are safe. We need to get these two together somehow," he said looking at the bite mark on my neck.

"I can't believe how visible these marks are still. We mated five years ago," I said looking at his.

"This happens sometimes, when saiyans share special bonds. I guess ours is special," he said kissing my cheek.

"We should go check on them Goku," I said wiggling out of his arms.

"Okay. If I know Bulma, she's training to push new levels of strength. And she's working with Gohan, what could go wrong?" As soon as he got those words out, the ship started shaking. We rushed to the gravity room, ly to find our four year old son, ascending to the next Super Saiyan level, along with Bulma going to level three. "Bulma! Gohan!" Goku called to them.

I stood and watched as Gohan powered up, and I could feel the secret power residing deep within him. I felt Goku tense up beside me, and he could feel it too. I think maybe Bulma did, and is trying to get Gohan to tack into this power. It wasn't working and she knew it. But it was worth the try...right?

**~Bulma's POV~**

I knew no matter what I did, I wouldn't be able to awaken the sleeping power inside Gohan. It was like adrenaline, only comes when he needs it. I could tell that. But I couldn't help but want for me to reach the next level. I needed to be strong, in case they needed me. I didn't want Vegeta to know yet, but if it had to be that way, then I would make it so. "Bulma!" I heard Goku's voice echo around be. With that, I felt me ascend, to Super Saiyan 3. I landed in front of them, and they awed at my power.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

"So...powerful," I heard little Gohan say.

"Yes, she is," Chi-Chi said.

"I figured I'd train in case you needed me on Namek. Oh, and we will be there in two days," I said powering down. I was tired. "I'm going to take a shower, then I'll make supper, okay?" I asked as I walked out of the room. I walked into my bedroom, and I grabbed some black sweatpants and a purple tanktop. I walked into the bathroom and started the water. I undressed out of my training clothes and stepped in. I let the water run down my body, and I washed myself then my hair. I shut the water off and stepped out and dried off. I put my hair up in my towel and got dressed.

I came out and found Chi-Chi in the kitchen. I walked in and looked at her funny. "Chi, I said I could cook."

"Oh, well then help me," she said looking over at me and smiling.

"Oh, okay," I said walking over. We finished and called Goku and Gohan into the dining room to enjoy supper. Because we were all full blooded saiyan, we could eat a lot. We finished and we all went to our rooms and went to bed.

The next morning, I was the first one to wake up. I decided to do some more training. I wasn't going to push myself any further. I couldn't help but start thinking about Vegeta. I finished and went to the kitchen. We would arrive on Namek tomorrow. I couldn't wait. I wanted to see Vegeta again, even if he didn't remember me. "Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Chi," I said. She looked at me, and then I realized I had tears streaming down my face. I wiped them off.

"I'm not going to ask, but just remember I'm here if you need someone to talk to," she said giving me a weak smile.

"Oh, Chi," I said grabbing her into a hug. "I miss him. I didn't want to leave but Papa said it was for the best. I didn't want to get close to Vegeta, but it just happened. I knew I was going to break his heart. I'm the reason he left with Frieza. I'm the reason he turned on you guys. I'm the reason for everything!" I said as I wept into her shirt. She put her arms around me, and so did Gohan. I didn't realize he came in with Chi-Chi.

"Shh, don't blame yourself for this. King Vilkus did what was best for you. Vegeta understood that. It was Frieza who did the rest," she said holding me close. I spent the rest of the morning relaxing before we landed on Namek. We stepped out of the ship, and I grabbed the dragon radar. I clicked the button, and got our first dragonball location. We took off into the air, heading to that location.


	5. Chapter 5: Androids and the Cell Games

We managed in a very short time to collect all seven dragonballs, but it took a little sneaking around and convincing to do so. We gathered in an open area with our new little friend, Dende. We saved this little Namekian boy from a village that was destroyed by Frieza. It wouldn't be long now until Frieza would be- What the hell? I could feel Vegeta's life force leaving! "Goku!" I called to him and he knew exactly what I meant. We rushed to the site where Vegeta was.

"Kaka-Kakarot," Vegeta stuttered. He was in rough shape, and at this point, he was going to die. He started telling Goku about his life with Frieza, and he even started crying. Next thing we knew, Frieza finished killing off Vegeta. I couldn't believe what I saw. The battle between Goku and Frieza started, and we got out of there. We had gathered on the ship and left. We had all the surviving Namekians with us, and we transported back to Earth.

After the ordeal on Namek ended, Vegeta ended up living in my house here on Earth. I was a little nervous about it, but he trained most of the time in a ship outside my house. Goku had returned, and everyone was currently getting ready for a fight against the Androids a boy from the future warned us about. They would arrive three years from now. I did some training too, and I only did it when Vegeta was sleeping.

I was sitting in my house one day, reading a magazine being bored because everyone was too busy to hang out. My mother wandered in, and offered me some minicakes she had bought at the bakery. I turned the offer down, and she wondered why, like she always did. She's kind of an airhead, but I still love her. She's the only mother I actually knew. I used to be told stories of how great Queen Beverly was, but I was too young to ever remember her for myself. I had an old family photo, and I looked like her.

THere was a huge explosion and that brought me back from my thoughts. I ran outside and saw that the ship Vegeta was training in, had exploded. I looked at the mess, then realized he was in there somewhere. "Vegeta!" I called. I started moving some debris off the pile, and then his hand shot out.

"I don't need your help woman!" he snapped at me.

"Your hurt," I said flatly.

"I am the prince of all saiyans. A little pain is nothing. I can take it," he said back, struggling with each word.

"Sure you are, but your too hurt to go on right now," I said back. He went unconscious and we took him inside. We treated his wounds and put him in a bed to rest. I was just about to leave, when he started calling out Goku's name. He's having a bad dream, I thought to myself. I sat down and ended up falling asleep in the chair at the desk.

~Vegeta's POV~

What is she doing here? How long has she been here? I was lying in a room, in a bed, but the last thing I remember is training in the ship at 450 times Earth's normal gravity. I got up an dsnuck out, back to training. I didn't know how long I was out, but the ship was rebuild. I think I was out for a week. I entered and started training again. "Hello? You're in no shape to be doing this!" Bulma called from the communication screen.

"Shuddup! I need to get stronger!" I yelled back at the blue-haired woman. She continued to yell at me. She was annoying, but I couldn't help but find her attractive, for an Earthling. Wait...what am I saying?

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" she snapped at me.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at her. I blasted the communication screen. I didn't want to hear that voice anymore.

~Bulma's POV~

Three years have passed, and I'm proud to say, I'm a mother. I'd never thought that Vegeta would fall for me as an Earthling, but it happened. Our son, Trunks, is a year old now. I was waiting at the meeting spot for everyone to arrive. Yamcha saw Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo flying our way. "Goku! Down here!" he called up to them.

"Bulma, don't think I'm crazy for asking, but what's the deal with the baby?" Krillin asked me.

"I'll bet he's your son Yamcha," Gohan said walking over.

"He's not my kid. And if that surprised you, just wait. Wait until she tells you who the father really is," Yamcha said.

"I'll bet it's Vegeta, right Trunks?" Goku said coming over to us and poking Trunks's stomach.

"Now who told you that? I wanted it to be a surprise," I said.

"Lucky guess?" he said.

"But you guessed his name too," I said.

"Maybe I'm psychic," he said. The battle with the Androids raged on about an hour later. Yamcha died (A/N: I don't like Yamcha, so I'm killing him off) but no one really cared. Goku got sick with a heart virus, and Vegeta showed up as a super saiyan. It was crazy. Vegeta destroyed one of the Androids, and we went looking for another one. I noticed that he looked like Dr. Gero, so I ended up telling directions. Gero released two more Androids. Everyone fought hard, with Goku being gone.

Then next thing we knew after the Androids were on the hunt for Goku, and an Android was on the hunt for them. He goes by the name of Cell. Goku was better now, and Cell had managed to get ahold of Androids 17 and 18. He was hosting a world tournament, which he called the Cell Games.


	6. Chapter 6: Revealed and Marriage

The day arrived for the Cell games, and I left Trunks with my parents. I wasn't scared of Vegeta finding out about me anymore. We all gathered at the arena and I got looked at funny. "What are you doing here, woman?" Vegeta asked me as everyone turned my way.

"I came to tell you guys, well mostly you Vegeta, the truth," I said looking into his black eyes.

"What truth?" he asked.

"Ever since the night we spent together, igniting a passion between us, one that could never be destroyed, I've been flooded with memories of my former life," I stated.

"What are you babbling on about over there?" Vegeta snapped at me.

"I'm not an Earthling. Trunks, if I never told you in the future, you can question me about it when you go back," I said turning to my grown son.

"What are you saying, Mother?" Trunks asked me. By now, even Cell was curious about what I was saying.

"One, Goku, Chi-Chi is pregnant again. Just throwing that out there. And two...well watch this," I said as I undid my jeans. I saw everyone attempt to turn, until they saw the armor. I threw my jeans to the side and threw off my shirt. I was standing there, in my saiyan armor.

"Mother?" Trunks said.

"Bu-Bul-Bulma?" I heard Vegeta say.

"I will be the one to fight Cell. Oh and my name originally wasn't Bulma. It was Kidagakash," I said as I walked up on the stage, cape flowing in the wind as I walked. Cell looked at me funny, and I looked over at Vegeta. He was looking at me, rage in his eyes, and tears in them too. I knew he was mad at me for hiding this, but he was also happy to see me, and to know who I really was.

I took my stance, standing with my arms crossed and hair up, in front of Cell. "My, my. I come to fight real fighters, and they send in a woman," he said looking at me.

"Not just any woman Cell. They sent in your worst nightmare. I'm a saiyan woman. I'm deadly," I said looking into his eyes. "Now, do me a favor, spit up Android 18," I said, my eyes glowing purple. Next thing I knew, my spit her out. "Now, Android 17," I said, and he obeyed. I walked over to them, and they were still alive. "Krillin, take these two to Capsule Corp and watch them," I told him, my eyes back on Cell.

"Okay," he said grabbing them and taking off. I looked at everyone else, then back to Cell.

"You can power up so we can fight now," I told him, breaking the control I had over him. Not only was I pretty and smart, but I can control minds too. I loved who I was! I allowed Cell to reach his maximum power. I read his power level, and it was nothing compared to me. After all, I was a super saiyan 4.

He came at me, and I dodged him like he was nothing. He threw kicks and punches. I grabbed his fist, and I punched a hole in his stomach. He backed away, and I asked if I could power up. "Go ahead," he said just as he regenerated. I looked and nodded. I started powering up, and it felt as though the Earth was trembling in fear at my power. I hit super. Then Ascended. Then 3. And finally I hit 4. I heard everyone gasp behind me.

I launched myself at Cell, and I threw punches and kicks and he couldn't dodge. I destroyed every last one of his cells in a matter of seconds. I was terrified of myself to be honest. I powered down after the fight was over. I turned to everyone, and they were all speechless. I smiled as I got dressed again. "I need to get to Capsule Corp. Everyone can come, Mom will probably make lunch," I said taking the air.

"Wait!" I heard Vegeta and Trunks call at the same time.I flew back down to them. It was time to answer questions.

"Yes?" I asked as I came over by them.

"Why did you hide this for so long?" Vegeta asked.

"I didn't want you to know, because I was used to my life as a human. I love living as a human, but I felt, now since we had a child, I thought you should know. That and you asked me to marry you yesterday, so I thought there shouldn't be any secrets between us."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled. Vegeta's face turned a dark red with embarrassment. I giggled a little bit at his reaction.

"Yes I asked Bulma to marry me. Get on with it!" he yelled after turning to everyone. I laughed a little harder.

**~One Year Later~**

I stood looking into a mirror with my wedding dress on. My best friend was standing next to me, with little one year old Goten in her her arms. On the floor under me, was my two-year-old son Trunks, pulling at mine and Vegeta's gold band wedding rings. He was our ring bearer. I smiled at him, and he looked up and smiled back. I felt so happy. "Bulma, it's time," Chi-Chi said, bringing me back to reality.

"Awesome," I said following her. I heard the music start playing, and Chi-Chi and Android 18 walked out followed by Trunks. I met my father, and everyone who attended stood when they saw me. I looked ahead at Vegeta, who had a huge smile on his face. My father walked me down, and gave me to Vegeta. I kind of wished my real father could have done that. And that my real mother was there to see me get married.

_"We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman by the ties of holy matrimony. If there is any reason these two shouldn't be married today, speak now or forever hold your peace," the pasture said. "No one? Okay. The couple has written their own vows, and will read them now."_

_"Vegeta, I fell in love with you twice in my lifetime. Once was on our home planet, Planet Vegeta. The next time was here on Earth, after everything with Frieza was over and you came to live with me. I never knew that we would grow to love each other again. I thought I was living in a fairy tale that would never come true._

_"In the time you stayed with me, I wanted so bad to tell you who I really was, that I was Kidagakash. I was afraid that if I told you, you would get so mad that you would leave me. Never did I think that we would spend one night together before we really got together, and end up being blessed with our son, Trunks._

_"Now I stand before you, all my secrets revealed to you, you knowing everything about me, and I am ready to become your best friend, the mother of any more children we may have, and finally, the woman you will live with for the rest of our lives. I'm proud and ready to be called your wife," I said, tears rolling down my face._

_"Bulma, I was crushed the day you left us on Vegeta. I didn't know how to handle the pain in my heart. I turned evil, and found it easy to take out the pain I was feeling my fighting Kakarot. I left and became Frieza's right hand man, and I hated every moment of it. I really thought he had killed you. After Frieza killed me, I met King Vilcus in Hell, and we talked for a while. I also met Queen Beverly, who fell off of Snake Way, just to be with her husband. I couldn't believe how much she reminded me of you. She is a beautiful woman both inside and out._

_"After I was brought back to life, I slowly felt myself falling in love with you again. But at the time, I just thought I was finally getting over Kida and falling for an Earthling woman. Never did I imagine you would turn out to be Kida, hiding, afraid of what to tell me. I'm glad you did. And I'm happy to be marrying the first and second loves of my life, my best friend. The woman I could tell anything to, and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't wait to be Mr. Briefs," he said smiling and wiping a tear off my cheek._

_"May I have the rings?" the pasture said. Trunks walked over and gave him the ring and he handed me one. I repeated after him, and then slid the ring on Vegeta's finger. He did the same thing with me. "SO, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pasture said._

__Vegeta grabbed me, and cupped his hands around my face. He pulled me in, and kissed me. Everyone cheered as we kissed and Trunks tugged at our clothes. We picked him up, and we headed down the aisle, as husband and wife.


	7. Chapter 7: The Honeymoon

_**~A/N: Did you think it ended with the wedding? The show must go on! I don't know how many chapters this will end up with, but thanks for all the reviews! OH...AND REMEMBERTHIS STORY ISN'T OVER :)~**_

Vegeta and I left for our little honeymoon right after the wedding ended. We decided to go to the cabin my family had in the mountains. We arrived there. and went in and got settled. I changed out of my wedding dress and put on a swimsuit. I made Vegeta change into swim trunks and then I made him follow me. I took him to the lake, which was about a five minute walk from the cabin. The water was really clear and was cool to the touch.

I ran out onto the dock, and Vegeta followed. I snapped a picture of us together with my waterproof camera, and then I dove into the lake. I surfaced again, and I waved for Vegeta to join me in the lake. He walked back down the dock then ran and jumped in. We swam for a while, taking more picture of our day, then we went at sat in the shade under a tree. I used my energy to carve our initials into the tree.

We went back to the house and I made us supper. I made plenty of it, because after all, we were both full-blooded saiyans. We finished our supper and I made brownies. After they were cool, I told Vegeta to pick out a movie and I cut the brownies. He chose a romantic comedy. We sat down to watch it, and we enjoyed the brownies and some wine. We finished two bottles by the time the movie was over.

It was just getting dark outside when I sat up. I had been leaning on Vegeta's shoulder. I thought about all the fun times we had on Planet Vegeta. The late night dates, the sneaking past my father and sister, the laughs, the tears, the kisses. I snapped back to reality and noticed Vegeta watching me. He gave me a slight smile. "Do you miss it?" I asked Vegeta. He let out a big sigh.

"Sometimes, but then I'm glad I fell in love and found you again. I miss all the memories we made, and the hardships we went through together. My father, before he sent me off with Frieza, told me what happened to your mother," he said, a great pain and sadness filling his eyes, making them appear lifeless.

"My father told me what happened too," I said.

"I doubt he told you the truth," Vegeta said.

"What?" I asked a little stunned.

"Your mother, she caught your father having an affair with my mother. My father also caught the two of them. So to get even, your mom had an affair with my father, and my mother killed your mother out of rage," he told he. I can't believe it, my father did lie.

We sat there, in silence for a while, and then I decided I wanted to get some sleep. I walked back to our bedroom and Vegeta came along with me. We got pajamas on, and crawled into bed. He fell asleep pretty quick, and left me in silence.

Time passed and I hadn't fallen asleep yet. It was around two in the morning, and I decided to wake Vegeta up. I shook him a little, and he turned to face me. His arms came around my waist and he held me. I put my forehead on his chest, and breathed in his scent. I could hear as he inhaled mine.

It occurred to me then. He never marked me, nor I him. We had yet to complete the bond that saiyans shared. I looked up into his eyes, and I kissed him. He kissed me back, and it was powerful. I hungered for this day. I wanted it so bad. I moved so I was lying in my back, and Vegeta was over me. I trailed my fingers down his naked back. All he ever wore to bed was a pair of sweatpants or shorts.

Vegeta started tugging at my shirt. We broke the kiss long enough for him to throw my shirt off of me and onto the floor. I don't typically sleep with a bra on, being that it's very uncomfortable, so I was completely topless. Vegeta started to work at tugging my pants off. He managed to rip them off of me completely.

We eventually were laying there naked in each other's arms. He inserted me, and I couldn't help but moan a little. He smiled, his smile that he passed to our son. I spaced out a bit, and Vegeta snapped me back to reality by kissing my chest. I smiled slightly, and I grabbed his neck. He played with my hair and then also with my breasts. I moaned a little louder, causing Vegeta to chuckle under his breath. I flipped us around, and I trailed my fingers down Vegeta's body. I stopped, observing his hardened member. I smiled and started moving my hand up and down it. He started moaning and I giggled.

I straddled his legs and bent down, trailing my tongue around the tip of Vegeta's hardened member. I then took it in my mouth, and started moving my mouth acrossed it. Vegeta squirmed a little before moaning a little. "Faster," he whispered to me. I did as he wanted, and before too long, he hit his climax. I swallowed, and he smile down at me.

We switched again, and I was back on the bottom. He started thrusting fast, in and out of me with great force. We went at it, on and off, for the rest of the night. Vegeta passed out around five, and I decided to put new underwear on and one of Vegeta's shirts. I went out in the kitchen, and started a pot of coffee.


	8. Chapter 8: Birthdays and Forever

It wasn't long before Vegeta came out to the kitchen and grabbed a cup for some coffee. I saw his neck, and my bite mark. The saiyan bond between us was finally complete._ 'Does your neck hurt?'_ I jumped at the sudden voice. But, it was in my head, not out loud.

_'No'_ I said placing my hand on his bite mark on my neck.

_'The mark takes a few weeks to fade out...as long as we don't mark each other again.'_ He said, now smiling a sexy grin my way.

_'Okay'_ I said.

**~One Year Later~**

I walked into my parents' house, Vegeta close behind me. I opened the from door, and my now three-year-old son was walking around with my mom. "Gamma, I found it," I heard him say. It filled my heart with joy to hear him talk again.

"Oh, what a good boy Trunks!" I heard my mom say. Trunks wandered back into the room Vegeta and I were in. He wasn't paying much attention, and he has some toys with him. He turned and finally saw us. I smiled, and he ran to us.

"Mama, Papa!" he called as I grabbed him and picked him up and squeezed him tight.

"Trunks!" I said as he went to hug Vegeta.

"I missed you guys!" he said with a huge smile.

"I brought you a birthday present," I said once Trunks had calmed down.

"Really? Wow!" he said becoming excited again.

"Okay. Close your eyes," I said. Once he had them closed, Vegeta went out and got the border collie puppy from the yard. She looked so small in Vegeta's arms. He brought her into the house and she was whimpering. Trunks's face lit up like the fourth of July. A big smile spread across his face.

"And open your eyes son," Vegeta said kneeling in front of him. Trunks opened his eyes and Vegeta put the puppy down in front of him, and she started running around him. Trunks laughed and I couldn't help but smile. "What are you going to call her?" Vegeta asked him.

"Umm...I call her...Oreo!" Trunks said petting the small puppy.

"That's a lovely name for her, Trunks!" I said coming down by him. I then grabbed some of my stuff and headed to mine and Vegeta's room. I was happy to be back in West City, but I did miss the cabin and all the fun I hd with Vegeta. I could tell my life with him would be a long one.

Trunks went into his room with his new puppy, and I went to see my mom. She was in the kitchen working on a birthday cake for Trunks. I asked her if I could invite the Son family over for a party for Trunks, and she told me to go ahead and do so. SO I left the room and dialed the Son house.

"Chi?" I asked after someone answered the phone.

"Bulma?" I heard a small voice say. I smiled at the little voice of Goten on the other line.

"Oh, hello there Goten!" I said.

"Hello!" he called back to me. He was only two, but he could talk very well.

"I have a question Goten," I told him.

"Otay," he said back to me.

"Do you and your family want to come over to celebrate Trunks's birthday?" I asked him, hoping he would ask Chi-Chi before saying yes or no.

"Hold on, I be right back," he said. I heard him set the phone down on something and leave calling out for Chi-Chi, Goku and Gohan. He came back, and told me that Chi-Chi wanted to talk to me.

"Okay, bye Goten," I said to him.

"Bye!" He handed the phone to Chi-Chi and she came on the line.

"Bulma?" she asked.

"Hiya Chi! Listen, Vegeta and I just got back today, and it's Trunks's birthday and I was wondering of you guys would come and celebrate it with us."

"We would love to. It's his fourth birthday right?" she asked me.

"Yes, and Goten will be three soon right?" I asked and answered.

"Yeah. They are growing fast Bulma," she said.

"I know," I said.

"So what time?" she asked me.

"Come here anytime!" I told her. She told me they would be to my house in an hour or so. I helped my mom finish the cake and dinner. Vegeta took Trunks out to the park for some father-son bonding. I figure when Trunks was a few years older, they would bond through training.

The Son family arrived at our house around 7:00 that night. They brought Trunks a present, and Goten ran off with Trunks in the backyard to play with Oreo. I lead Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan into the kitchen. We sat down, and drank some tea. We chatted about this and that, and talked about the future to come.

**~As the Years Progressed~**

Gohan married the daughter of Mr. Satan, who people believed saved the world. They had a demi-saiyan child, and her name is Pan. Vegeta and I had another daughter who is a few years older than Pan is. When all the kids grew up, Trunks became head of my company, and married Pan. I was happy with everything that happened in my life. I know I have a great family to last me the rest of my life.

_**~A/N: Sorry for the terrible ending, but I have a couple other stories I'm working on, and I'm contemplating whether or not I want to start a new one. It would be great if you could check out my other stuff too! Because of Love, is a story about Pan and Trunks. Oh and The Love Between us is about Soul and Maka from Soul Eater, so if you're a fan of SoMa them check it out! Chow!~**_


End file.
